Me and Mew
by Blissychild
Summary: *FINISHED* an ANC fiction its about a girl who starting off but wants to catch her first pokemon but little does she know what Pokemon she'll find
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer* I don't own Pokémon cause if I did I would be the best trainer ever.  
  
  
  
Me and Mew  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'An Encounter of the Mew Kind'  
  
"Jen…Jennifer wake up!"  
  
Jen groaned and looked at her clock. 7:42am. Too early. Jen rolled over and covered her head.  
  
"Jen get up, Professor Oak is expecting you at eight."  
  
That woke her up. In a flash her memories came back. She was eleven, one year older than needed to become a Pokémon trainer.  
  
She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. After having the quickest shower ever recorded she brush her teeth and hair. As always her emerald hair was as wild as ever so she decided to wear it down and spiky. She inspected her golden brown eyes in the mirror, no wrinkles yet. She pulled on her baggy jeans, black tank top and red jacket.  
  
"Jen are you going to have breakfast?" Her mother asked as she ran in the kitchen.  
  
"No I'll just grab something to go."  
  
She checked the time, five minutes to go. She picked up her backpack, ran out of the house and down the road. It was a cross-town sprint to Professor Oak's lab. She came to a halt out side the gate; it brought back memories of when Ash Ketchum first left on his Pokémon journey. His Pikachu hadn't seemed very happy to be going with him, that was why she was determined to catch her first Pokémon by herself.  
  
"Professor? Professor I'm here." She called crashing through the door.  
  
"Ah Jen, you Pokédex is already." Said Professor Oak leading her into his lab. "Here you go Jen, take good care of it, it can't be replaced you know."  
  
"I know." Her very first Pokédex, her symbol of being a Pokémon trainer.  
  
"And here's your Pokémon!" He handed her a red and white ball with a leaf symbol on it.  
  
"What's this?" She asked," I was gonna catch my own."  
  
"I know but the world is dangerous, just consider it a loan." Smiled Professor Oak.  
  
She knew what he was doing; he wanted her to get attached to the Pokémon instead of catching her own.  
  
"Well I guess I'll go and catch my own Pokémon now." She smiled back.  
  
"Of course, here's your Pokégear; a phone, some Pokéballs, a map, some potion and some food." He handed her the backpack.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She left, gave her old home one last look before moving on to catch and raise her own Pokémon with no-ones help.  
  
***  
  
Lunchtime and still no sigh of a Pokémon she wanted to catch. Jen had seen a few Pidgys and a Caterpi but nothing rare or exciting. Time for lunch. She found a clearing took off her backpack and pulled out some cookies her mum had made for her. Munching through one she sat and thought. 'Maybe I should just use the Pokémon Professor Oak gave me. I mean that would…'  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts by a nearby sound.  
  
"Mew, Mew!"  
  
She left her bag on the ground and followed the sound; the Pokéball Professor Oak had given her ready.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
She pulled the bushes apart.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
Jen saw a small pink Pokémon with blue eyes and small cattish ears trying to pull its long pink tail out from the bushes. It turned and looked at her. "Mew?"  
  
"Are you trapped?" She asked.  
  
It nodded. She came forwards slowly and looked and its tail. It was caught between two intertwined twigs. She slowly pulled it out.  
  
"Mew!" The pink Pokémon said in glee. It spun round in the air a few times before stopping in front of her. Jen and the Pokémon examined each other for a moment.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"Are you hungry?" Jen asked.  
  
It nodded. She led it to her backpack and pulled out a cookie. The Pokémon took the cookie quickly and began eating.  
  
"Mew!" It smiled when it finished.  
  
"Want another?" Jen laughed, it was too cute.  
  
"Mew!" It took the cookie.  
  
"Oh" She pulled her Pokédex from her pocket. The Pokémon sat chewing the cookie slowly watching her.  
  
The Pokédex bleeped when Jen pointed it at the pink Pokémon.  
  
"Mew the legendary Pokémon no other information available." The Pokédex said.  
  
"Mew." Jen repeated.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"Mew are you still hungry?" Jen asked.  
  
Mew nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Looks like the sun is setting Mew time for bed." Said Jen.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
Jen got out a sleeping bag and laid it out. She took off he jacket and draped it over her backpack. She climbed in her sleeping bag and got comfortable.  
  
"Wanna sleep in here too?" Jen asked.  
  
"Mew Mew." Mew nodded and flew over. Jen made a space and Mew got in.  
  
***  
  
"Mew!"  
  
Jen woke up to the sound of Mew. She opened her eyes and saw it was trying to get into her backpack.  
  
"You must be hungry right?" Asked Jen.  
  
"Mew." Mew nodded.  
  
After breakfast Jen packed up her stuff and was about to set off. Mew watched. Jen turned to Mew.  
  
"Mew."  
  
"Mew I have to ask you something."  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"Would you like to come with me on my Pokémon journey?" Jen asked.  
  
"Mew." Mew looked like it was thinking.  
  
"You don't have to but if you want to all you have to do is push this button and we'll be friends forever." Jen placed a Pokéball on the ground in front of Mew. Mew lowered to the ground and looked at it.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't want to." Jen turned hot tears burning her eyes.  
  
In a rush she heard the sound of a Pokéball opening the closing. She turned back round and found only a Pokéball on the ground the spot just turning white.  
  
  
  
I know it's an ANC (annoying new character) fiction but I just felt the need to write this. It is going to have a great end but that's in later chapters, I hope you like. Review please. Please Review.  
  
Until we meet again  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
Love (Blissychild( 


	2. A Mew Rival

*Disclaimer* I don't own Pokémon or it's Characters. However, Jen and Jorn are my own creation but steal them if you want I won't sue.  
  
Chapter 2 (rewritten)  
  
'A Mew Rival'  
  
Mew floated a few feet in front of Jen sniffing and poking at anything that would stay still long enough. Jen chuckled, Mew's innocent curiosity always made her laugh. They had been together for three days and already Jen felt like they were friends. Jen put her hand in her pocket and fingered her Pokéballs. She had managed to capture three more Pokémon already. At first when she put Mew out in battle it was as if Mew didn't know any attacks but after the Caterpi had used tackle Mew was able to use tackle. It was like Mew learnt its attacks by watching other Pokémon.  
  
"Hey you!" someone called from behind her.  
  
Mew rushed to her side and stood on her shoulder.  
  
A boy stood behind her. He looked about her age. He had short, brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Are you from Pallet?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And your name is Jen?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"My name is Jorn and I am your rival!"  
  
He stood proud.  
  
"Says who?" Jen asked.  
  
"Everyone has to have a rival and you left one day ahead of me so that makes us rivals." He pulled out a Pokéball, "Now let's battle."  
  
He released his Pokémon. A Charmander.  
  
"Char, char."  
  
"Mew I choose you!"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
Mew positioned itself for a battle.  
  
"Charmander Ember attack."  
  
The Charmander spun round causing burning embers to fly at mew.  
  
"Mew use Tackle!"  
  
"Mew!" Mew hit the Charmander in the stomach sending it flying backwards.  
  
"Scratch!" The Charmander scratched at Mew with its claws, Mew was hit though not badly.  
  
"Mew use a scratch attack!" As if it had known scratch all its life Mew scratched Charmander causing it to faint.  
  
"We Won!"  
  
"MEW!"  
  
Jen hugged Mew. Jorn watched and pulled out his Pokédex, it bleeped and gave the same definition as Jen's.  
  
"How did you get a legendary Pokémon?" Jorn asked as he recalled his Charmander.  
  
"Mew was my first." Answer Jen.  
  
"You didn't get that from Professor Oak did you?"  
  
"No I caught it all by myself."  
  
"Mew."  
  
Jorn looked at Mew then walked away mumbling something about Mew being too cute.  
  
"Weird." Muttered Jen.  
  
"Mew." Mew nodded.  
  
***  
  
Jen and Mew reached Viridian City that day. After taking her Pokémon to the Pokémon Center she walked to the Gym. It was being rebuilt. Apparently it had been blown up by a violent battle. So Jen decided to move on to Pewter City. After a day she reached the Gym. It was open.  
  
Jen walked into the Gym followed by Mew. A man stood in the centre of a rock field.  
  
"Welcome." He said.  
  
"Um…"  
  
"You have come to battle the Gym Leader, no?"  
  
"No, I mean yes."  
  
The impressive Gym Leaders image was destroyed when a little girl ran into the field crying, "Daddy, daddy I ripped my dress!"  
  
"Not now sweetie Daddy has to battle the trainer." Said the man.  
  
"Okay." Sniffed the little girl and she ran off.  
  
Jen and Mew sweat-dropped.  
  
"Lets battle!" Said the man holding up a Pokéball. "One-on-one."  
  
"Alright!" Said Jen.  
  
"Go Graveller!"  
  
"Go Mew!"  
  
"Graveller Tackle attack!"  
  
"Mew dodge it he's to big."  
  
Mew dodged the Graveller.  
  
"Use Stringstot." Jen called.  
  
"Mew."  
  
Mew spat out a thin, white cord around the Graveller but it was broken by the Graveller's strength.  
  
"Rock Throw!" Ordered the man.  
  
The Graveller formed various rocks and threw them at Mew. Mew flew around them.  
  
"Mew use Rock Throw!"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
Mew imitated the Graveller and started throwing rocks. Every one hit its mark knocking the Graveller unconscious.  
  
"Graveller is unable to battle, you win." Said the man recalling his Pokémon. He walked over to Jen and held out his hand.  
  
"Here is your Boulder Badge!"  
  
Jen held up her boulder badge.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
After a trip to the Pokémon Center, Jen and Mew were ready for their next battle.  
  
***  
  
Jen and Mew had been journeying to Cerulean City for two days and had finally reached the half way mark, Mt Moon.  
  
"Well I guess we have to go through there to get to Cerulean City." Said Jen looking up at Mt Moon. Mew floated by her side.  
  
After finding a tunnel they started through the maze of a mountain. They rounded a corner and bumped straight into a trainer and her Pikachu.  
  
"What's the big idea?" yelled the trainer.  
  
"We're sorry we're just trying to get through the mountain." Jen put up her hands defensibly.  
  
"Mew." Mew agreed.  
  
"You can only pass through the mountain if you battle and win against me!" Said the girl.  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Ok, Mew go."  
  
"Pikachu go!"  
  
Mew and the Pikachu circled each other.  
  
"Pikachu Thunder Shock!"  
  
The Pikachu shot a bolt of electricity at Mew hitting it in the stomach. Mew cried out in pain.  
  
"Mew! Use scratch."  
  
Mew recovered and sped toward the Pikachu its claws ready.  
  
"Pikachu Quick Attack!" Called the girl.  
  
The Pikachu dodged Mew's attack and charged into it at a high speed, a critical hit.  
  
Mew looked beaten.  
  
"Mew use rock Throw!"  
  
Mew formed the rocks and aimed at the Pikachu. Because of Pikachu's weakness to rock moves it K.Oed.  
  
"Pikachu are you hurt?" Called the girl.  
  
Mew Floated over to Jen he was a bit hurt but Jen cured it with a Potion.  
  
"That was a great battle!" Said Jen.  
  
"Thanks." The girl stood up holding her Pikachu.  
  
They stood for a second before the girl said, "Well I better get Pikachu to a Pokémon center."  
  
She rushed off.  
  
"Great battle Mew."  
  
"Mew."  
  
They continued off to Cerulean.  
  
***  
  
Jen walked into the Pokémon center with Mew following behind.  
  
"Before I get you held I wanna call home okay Mew?"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
She walked over to the phone and dialled her number.  
  
1 Ring…ring  
  
"…Hello?"  
  
"Hi mum."  
  
"Hi honey how are you?" Her mum looked at her through the screen, "you look great."  
  
"I am mum and I wanna show you what Pokémon I caught as my first."  
  
"Professor Oak said he gave you a Pokémon."  
  
"He did but I didn't use it, I caught my own."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Jen pulled Mew over to look at the screen.  
  
"Mew?" Said Mew looking at Jen's mum.  
  
"Wow its really cute!" Smiled her mum.  
  
"Yeah, well I gotta call professor Oak okay?"  
  
"Okay honey, I love you."  
  
The screen went blank.  
  
Jen dialled Professor Oak's number.  
  
2 Ring…ring…ring  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Tracey's face appeared on screen.  
  
"Hi Tracey!"  
  
"Oh hi Jen caught any good Pokémon yet?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah take a look."  
  
She pulled Mew on screen again. Tracey looked at it for a second before shouting down the phone.  
  
"OH MY GOD IT'S A MEW WHERE DID YOU GET IT?"  
  
"I caught it, but listen I need to talk to Professor Oak…"  
  
Tracey wasn't listening he was sketching the phone.  
  
"TRACEY!"  
  
"What, what?" He snapped out of his dream.  
  
"Professor Oak please!"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
He disappeared and Professor Oak appeared a second later.  
  
"Hi Jen how's the Pokémon I gave you is it strong?"  
  
"I don't know I never used it."  
  
"But how did you catch any Pokémon?"  
  
"I caught this one on my own!"  
  
She pulled Mew on screen again.  
  
"Is that…it is MEW!" He grabbed hold of the screen.  
  
"Send it to me immediately!"  
  
"No I need it to battle for my Cascade Badge!" Jen grabbed Mew round the middle and hugged it.  
  
"How did you catch it?"  
  
"It decided to come with me after I helped it."  
  
"You sound like Ash Ketchum, oh well can you at least send me a blood sample?"  
  
"Okay I'll get Joy to do it!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The screen went blank.  
  
Jen walked over to the counter. A nurse Joy appeared.  
  
"Hello can I help you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes could you revitalise my Pokémon and send a blood sample to Professor Oak from that Pokémon please?" she pointed at the Pokémon that was sniffing Joy's hair.  
  
Joy smiled, "Of course wait here please."  
  
She took the Pokéballs that Jen offered including the Pokémon Professor Oak gave her.  
  
After ten minutes Joy returned with Mew and the other Pokémon.  
  
"Thank you for waiting you Pokémon are as good as new." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Said Jen walking away with her Pokémon.  
  
"Oh and I sent that blood sample." Called Joy.  
  
"Thanks Joy."  
  
***  
  
"A, like, one-on-one battle no time limit!" Said the Blond Gym Leader.  
  
Jen and Mew finally reached the Cerulean City Gym.  
  
"You got it!" Said Jen, "Go Mew!"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"Like, your Pokémon's a cutie but it totally won't be able to beat Starmie…go!"  
  
A large, blue star shaped Pokémon popped out from the Pokéball.  
  
"Like Starmie use Water Gun!"  
  
The Star shot a beam of water at Mew hitting it in the Stomach.  
  
"Mew use Thunder Shock!"  
  
Mew Shot a bolt of electricity at the Starmie.  
  
"Starmie use Bubble Beam!"  
  
A beam of bubbles hit Mew in the Stomach.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"Scratch!"  
  
Mew scratched Starmie with its claws.  
  
The Starmie dropped into the water.  
  
"Mew use Thunder Shock on the water."  
  
The water turned yellow as Mew hit it with a bolt of power. The Starmie floated to the top of the pool, it had fainted.  
  
"Like my Starmie fainted! Like, well you win, here." The Blond girl handed Jen a Cascade Badge.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
***  
  
Jen and Mew walked back into the Pokémon Center. Jen handed in her Pokémon and decided to phone Professor Oak.  
  
3 Ring…ring…ring  
  
"Hello, oh hi Jen we're studying the sample now." Said Professor Oak.  
  
"Have you found any thing out?"  
  
"Yes, from the sample I can tell you this is a very young Mew also it probably won't know any attacks but we haven't figured out its element yet."  
  
"I find that Mew can learn attacks just by seeing them."  
  
"Really we'll have to study that." He looked distracted.  
  
"Okay let me know when you have more please, bye." Said Jen.  
  
"Bye."  
  
The screen went blank. Jen picked up her Pokémon and started off toward Saffron City.  
  
***  
  
Jen and Mew came across a sign outside a small building.  
  
"'Underground tunnel, to go straight to Vermillion city.' Wanna go to Vermillion city Mew?" Said Jen.  
  
"Mew!" said Mew happily.  
  
They started down the tunnel. Halfway through they came across a trainer.  
  
"A one-on-one battle." Said the Trainer.  
  
"Okay go Mew."  
  
The Trainer brought out a Pokéball.  
  
"Go Dodrio."  
  
A three-headed Pokémon appeared.  
  
"Mew use Thunder Shock!"  
  
"Dodrio use Tri-Attack."  
  
The three heads all opened their beaks. Three orbs of power glowed in them, one had orange fire, one had blue ice and one had yellow thunder. They fired at once causing an explosion around Mew. When the smoke cleared Mew had fainted.  
  
"Mew!" Cried Jen.  
  
"Alright I won!" Yelled the trainer.  
  
Jen rushed Mew onto Vermillion City.  
  
***  
  
"At this rate we'll be champions in no time right Mew?" Jen asked Mew.  
  
"Mew!" Mew said in between mouthfuls of cookie.  
  
They were just outside of Vermillion City taking a break. Mew had been healed from its battle but Jen didn't want to risk a Gym battle yet.  
  
"Hey you Jen!" A boys voice called.  
  
Jen looked up to see Jorn walking towards her and Mew.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
A Charmeleon followed him.  
  
"Let's battle!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jorn turned to his Charmeleon.  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Char!"  
  
"Go Mew!"  
  
"This time I'll win!"  
  
"No you won't, Mew Water Gun!" Jen called to Mew.  
  
"What?" Jorn's eyes widened. Mew shot a powerful blast of water at the Charmeleon who fell to the floor.  
  
"Since when can that thing use water attacks?" Asked Jorn. He recalled his Pokémon.  
  
"Since I battled and won against the Cerulean Gym Leader!" Jen smiled.  
  
"Mew!" Mew smiled as well.  
  
"Whatever!" Jorn walked away.  
  
"Well Mew lets go battle the Vermillion Gym Leader!"  
  
"Mew, mew!"  
  
"Maybe you'll learn a new attack!"  
  
***  
  
I am so sorry for what this chapter was. I can't believe I dared to write like that. After rereading the chapter I discovered that it was a bit rushed and didn't really explain anything and the Jen was in the wrong place. If you didn't read it count yourself lucky. I haven't goy time to rewrite any more so you'll just have to put up with this version. Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 2 I hope you like the new one.  
  
Watch this space for chapter 3.  
  
Until next time  
  
Stay blissy  
  
Blissychild 


	3. A Mew Loss

Just a note…PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters and no one owns me!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'A Mew Loss'  
  
Jen and Mew walked into the Vermillion City Gym. It was quite dark and it looked deserted. Suddenly a light flashed on.  
  
"Hey there baby!" Said a gruff voice.  
  
A large man with yellow hair walked out of the darkness. A Raichu followed him.  
  
"Are you the Gym Leader?" Asked Jen.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Can I battle you?"  
  
"Of course baby, a one-on-one battle no time limit." Said the Gym leader, "by the way my name is Lieutenant Surge." He walked to the opposite side of the field.  
  
"I choose Mew!" Said Jen, Mew positioned itself.  
  
"I choose Raichu!" Said Surge.  
  
"Rai!" Said the Raichu as it walked into the field.  
  
"Just to let you know after I lost to a kid and his Pikachu I trained harder than ever I gonna be hard to beat." Surge smiled.  
  
"Mew is a tough Pokémon don't expect to win easily either." She smiled back.  
  
"Let the match begin!" Called someone from the crowd that had suddenly formed around the field.  
  
"Raichu Thunder Bolt." Shouted Surge.  
  
"Mew Rock Throw!" Called Jen.  
  
Both attacks deflected each other.  
  
"Thunder Punch." Raichu Aimed a punch at Mew but it missed.  
  
"Use Water Gun!"  
  
Mew squirted a beam of water at the Raichu but it had no effect.  
  
"Thunder!"  
  
The Raichu Used the electric attack on Mew.  
  
"Mew!" Mew cried in pain.  
  
"Use Tackle!" Jen could see the Raichu was tough.  
  
Mew went to tackle.  
  
"Thunder Punch!"  
  
Jen watched in horror as Mew was hit by the electrical punch. It flew across the field and landed hard.  
  
"Mew is unable to battle, I win!" Surge said.  
  
Jen picked up Mew and rushed it to the nearest Pokémon Center.  
  
***  
  
"Don't worry your Pokémon will be just fine, just let it rest here for a day and it'll be right as rain." Nurse Joy smiled.  
  
Jen nodded. Joy left Jen next to the bed that Mew was lying in.  
  
"Mew!" It said weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry Mew." Jen said quietly.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"I shouldn't have brought you on this journey I knew you'd get hurt." Jen felt tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mew."  
  
"You can go free as soon as you get better if you want."  
  
Mew shook its head, "Mew mew!" it pointed at Jen.  
  
"You wanna stay with me?"  
  
Mew nodded. Jen hugged Mew, she was crying.  
  
"Thank you Mew." She whispered.  
  
***  
  
1 Ring…Ring…ring…ring  
  
"…Hello?"  
  
"Tracey is Professor Oak there?" Jen was ringing professor Oak to see what he had found out about Mew.  
  
"Yeah just a sec…"  
  
"Hello?" Professor Oak appeared on screen.  
  
"Hi Professor have you found anything else out about Mew?"  
  
"Yes I have discovered that your Mew is a girl."  
  
"Really?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yes but that's all." Professor looked down at a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"Well I have to go!" said Jen.  
  
"Yes of course, goodbye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Jen and Mew left the Pokémon Center.  
  
Jen stopped.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"Mew we can't go back to that gym it's to tough, maybe we should go to Saffron City and try that Gym." Said Jen.  
  
Mew nodded.  
  
Jen and Mew left the city. They were just about to enter the forest when someone called out to them.  
  
"Hey!" A boy was running from Vermillion, followed by a Pikachu and a girl and another boy.  
  
He arrived puffing and panting.  
  
"Wanna…have a…battle?" He asked between breaths.  
  
"Sure." Said Jen, this kid looked familiar.  
  
"Great!" He looked at Mew and jumped back. "Where did you get that Mew?"  
  
"Mew? He decided to come with me after I helped him." Jen looked surprised, "How do you know what Mew is?"  
  
"Lets just say I have experience with them." The boy replied.  
  
Realisation suddenly dawned on Jen.  
  
"Hey you're Ash Ketchum!" She cried.  
  
"Do I know you?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm Jen from Pallet!"  
  
"You're Jen but you look so grown up!" He smiled.  
  
"So do you."  
  
"Well it has been along time." He put one of his hands behind his head.  
  
"So do you wanna battle or not?"  
  
"Well I don't know, I mean Mew is supposed to be one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world!" Said Ash.  
  
"Really?" Jen looked to Vermillion city. "We just lost in the Vermillion Gym."  
  
"Well in that case I'll battle you."  
  
The girl and other boy finally caught up with Ash.  
  
"Ash why'd you run off?" the girl asked.  
  
"I wanted to battle this girl, Jen meet Misty and Brock." Ash pointed to the girl and then the boy.  
  
"Pika!" Said a Pikachu on the ground, Ash laughed.  
  
"And Pikachu."  
  
Jen bowed, "Nice to meet you."  
  
An egg-shaped Pokémon in Misty's arms chirped happily, "Toge priii!"  
  
"This is Togepi." Misty held out the Pokémon.  
  
"Cutie!" Jen smiled.  
  
"So are we gonna battle or stand around all day?" Ash asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." They moved into battle positions.  
  
"I choose you, Pikachu!" Ash called out. Pikachu jumped in front of Ash.  
  
"I choose Mew!"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
Mew floated in front of Jen.  
  
"Mew! How did you get a Mew?" Brock asked open mouthed.  
  
Jen sighed and explained again.  
  
"Come on let's battle!" Ash turned his cap around.  
  
"Pikachu Thunder Bolt!"  
  
"Mew dodge it and use scratch." Mew did just that.  
  
"Pikachu." Pikachu called in pain as Mew's claws dug into it.  
  
"Pikachu use Agility and then Thunder!"  
  
His Pikachu ran so fast it disappeared for a moment before reappearing and hitting Mew with a blast of electricity.  
  
Mew dropped to the ground.  
  
"Mew!" Jen called out.  
  
"I thought Mews had more power than that." Said Brock.  
  
"It's only young!" Jen cried from the floor next to Mew.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ash said quietly.  
  
"That's okay it just shows we need more practice." Jen stood up and put her hand out.  
  
Ash smiled and shook it.  
  
"Hey we're on our way to Saffron City to catch the Magnet Train back to Johto, would you like to come with us?" Ash asked.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mew?"  
  
Jen looked at Mew.  
  
"We'd love to go with you Ash." Jen smiled.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"And perhaps you could give me some battling tips?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
***  
  
After three days with Ash Jen found see was a new trainer. After seeing Ash's friendship with Pikachu she and Mew decided to try and improve their friendship and battle side by side instead of Jen commanding Mew. Misty taught Jen a whole lot about the beauty of water Pokémon and Brock showed her how to make Mew's new favourite food.  
  
***  
  
"Jen you gotta get your Pokémon to trust you like a friend and to do that you have to know when it's out matched by an opponent." Ash called to her. Jen was trying her best to battle his Cindarquil but it was very well trained and all of Mew's water attacks never even hit their mark.  
  
"Another thing is you have to have a strategy, don't just barrel in and attack with power, you have to think before you act."  
  
Misty smirked, "Maybe Ash should try to listen to his own advice for once."  
  
Ash chose to ignore this remark.  
  
"Since when did he get so good anyway?" Misty asked Brock.  
  
"He's only repeating what I've been telling him to do." Brock crossed his arms.  
  
Jen giggled. These three guys were the best of friends and even when things looked grey they would stand up for each other, yet they still found time to pick on Ash. She wished she had friends like that…or maybe not.  
  
***  
  
"Mew!" Mew said happily as Brock piled her bowl high with food. Pikachu watched as Mew demolished the Pokéfood and asked for seconds. Pikachu had had a tough time understanding Mew but it had learned that it was young and when it met Jen it felt a natural need to protect her.  
  
"Mew mew." It said with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Mew you shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Jen playfully scolded.  
  
"So Jen where will you go now?" Ash asked. They were half a day from Saffron City.  
  
She thought for a moment, "Well the Gyms in Kanto have gotten more difficult over the years so I thought I'd go challenge some Johto gyms and see if I'm better at those."  
  
"What if you're not?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well I'll keep trying!" She said with determination.  
  
"Mew!" Mew agreed.  
  
"Well we'd better get to sleep if we wanna get to Saffron early tomorrow." Said Brock. The travellers rolled out their sleeping bags and quickly fell to sleep.  
  
***  
  
As soon as Jen, Ash, Misty and Brock reached Saffron City Jen brought a one- way ticket to Johto. The train ride was short and sweet.  
  
Jen looked at the city that was Goldenrod. It was huge, not to mention the height of the buildings. They decided to have lunch in a café and then set out. Jen decided she didn't want to cramp her new friend so she and Mew would go the other way.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yep, I wanna go on my own Pokémon journey but maybe we'll meet again someday!" Jen put her hand out; Ash took it.  
  
"I hope so!" He smiled.  
  
  
  
I think this chapter took quite along time and sorry if any one was waiting (not that anyone was). I plan to end it soon so maybe you should try to guess what happens, no? Well in that case just REVIEW and tell me what you think of the story so far.  
  
Until next time  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
!!Blissychild!! 


	4. A Mew Life

*Disclaimer* I do own Pokémon or the characters, sadly.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'A Mew Life'  
  
Jen and Mew walked (and floated) down the dusty road. They were going nowhere in particular but Jen was having thoughts about climbing the large blue mountain in front of them to find some new Pokémon.  
  
"Mew!" Said Mew pointing to someone coming up the road toward them.  
  
Jen saw him. The boy was about Ash's age with brown hair and a camera round his neck.  
  
He looked at them from a distance before running towards them at a speed Jen would have thought impossible.  
  
"I…don't… believe… it!" He said between breaths when he reached Jen and Mew.  
  
"What?" Jen noticed his hand grabbing the camera.  
  
He stood up and pointed his camera at Mew.  
  
"A real Mew!" He took a few shots. Mew flew behind Jen.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jen spread her hands so he couldn't see Mew.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Todd the famous Pokémon photographer." He put his hand out.  
  
"You mean the only person to get a picture of Aerodactyl?" She shook his hand.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I also got a picture of the Articuno that lives on that mountain.  
  
"Wow an Articuno." She looked at the mountain.  
  
"Yeah and now I have pictures of the legendary Pokémon Mew." His eyes strayed to the pink Pokémon that was slowly emerging from behind Jen.  
  
"My name's Jen and this is my Mew."  
  
"Your Mew, you mean you caught it?"  
  
"So to speak." She shrugged.  
  
"Wow you must be a great trainer."  
  
"Not really Mew was my first Pokémon."  
  
"Professor Oak gave you a Mew?"  
  
"No I caught it myself." She looked at her watch. "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I wanna climb that mountain."  
  
"Okay." He took one last snap of Mew before walking past.  
  
"Bye!" She called out.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
***  
  
Jen and Mew made it to the bottom of the mountain by midday.  
  
She walked into the Pokémon Center. A Nurse Joy greeted her.  
  
"Hi can I help you?" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, could you revitalise my Pokémon please?" Jen asked.  
  
"Of course." Joy walked away with Mew and Jen's other Pokémon.  
  
Jen walked around the Pokémon center looking at the pictures on the wall. The one that caught her attention was the Articuno.  
  
Joy came back out with her Pokémon. She saw Jen looking at the Articuno.  
  
"That picture was taken by Todd. One of the only pictures of Articuno ever." Joy said.  
  
Jen took her Pokémon back.  
  
"Thanks." She walked to the door of the Pokémon center.  
  
"If you're going to climb the mountain be careful!" Joy warned.  
  
"Thanks Joy." Jen walked out of the center with Mew following.  
  
***  
  
Mew and Jen were quite far up the mountain. It was cold but luckily there wasn't a blizzard. Mew floated in front, playing with the snow.  
  
"Mew…don't go… to far!" Jen was breathing hard.  
  
Mew looked at the sky, it was going grey. Small flakes of snow began to fall from the sky that quickly became a blizzard.  
  
"Mew quick!" Jen called into the snow. Mew floated to her, apparently unaffected by the cold.  
  
"We knew to find a cave or something!" Jen called.  
  
Mew flew off into the snow. It came back a few minutes later.  
  
"Mew!" It pulled Jen to a cave in a wall of ice. Jen was shivering as she sat on the icy floor.  
  
"At l-least the s-snow can't-t get in here." She said.  
  
"Mew." Mew sat next to her.  
  
Jen felt over come with tiredness suddenly.  
  
"Mew," She said sleepily, "Wake me when the storms over!"  
  
Jen laid down on the ice, head on her hands.  
  
"Mew." Said Mew. That was the last word Jen ever heard.  
  
***  
  
"()" Mean Pokémon speech.  
  
Mew's point of View  
  
I'm flying back to the garden of rest. Today it was a year since Jen died. I feel the tears start to fall even before I reach her grave. I keep my paws tightly round my baby so she won't fly off.  
  
Here it is. I look at the engraved words. I can't read but I know what they say.  
  
"(Jen)" I say quietly. Tears fall hot from my eyes.  
  
"(It's been a while)" I say.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"(I came back, though. This is my child. After I was set free I went back to mew island and found a mate.)" The tears fall faster.  
  
"(I named my child after my master, Jen)"  
  
Someone is coming up behind me but I don't care. I know my true power now.  
  
"I thought you might be here!" Said a boy's voice.  
  
I turn to find Jorn our old rival behind me. He's holding a lily in one hand and something else in the other.  
  
"(Hello.)" I say bitterly. I can still remember freshly what happened after Jen was found.  
  
Officer Jenny found Jen and me on the mountain. She took Jen back to Kanto and I stayed with her. No one could get me away from the body. When they had a service and buried her I was there. So was Jorn. Professer Oak said he should take me back to the lab and keep me but Jorn said I should be set free. I didn't want to be set free; I wanted to stay with Jen, with my master. After everyone had left he came over to me.  
  
"Go!" He said.  
  
"(But what about Jen?)" I knew he couldn't understand me but he knew what I had said.  
  
"Go!" He said again.  
  
"(But…)"  
  
"SHE'S DEAD!" He yelled before running off. I don't know if he was crying or not.  
  
I looked at him. He didn't look upset about Jen. He leaned the lily upright against her grave.  
  
He turned to me.  
  
"I'm sorry Mew." He said.  
  
"(Why?)"  
  
"I shouldn't have been so mean back then but…"  
  
He looked down, "She was so stupid!" He finished.  
  
"(WHAT!)" I yelled.  
  
"She should never have tried to climb that mountain, she shouldn't have gone to Johot!" He opened his other hand and held it out to me.  
  
"I got this for you as an apology. I know more about Pokémon now and I know how mean I was to you." I looked at his hand. A small golden-heart necklace was there. The heart was engraved with a Pokéball. I start crying again. He opened the heart to show two pictures inside. One was of Jen and the other was of both of us together.  
  
"(Thank you)" I whisper. He put the necklace around my neck. He quickly turned around a put a hand to his eyes. Why doesn't he want me to see him cry?  
  
He leaned the lily upright against Jen's grave and walked away. I watch him walking then turn back to the lilly. It had fallen over. I watched as a small salty tear slid down the petals and on to Jen's grave.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Bit of a weird end right? I know it was short but I had all these great ideas that fizzed out when I started another story, but I did plan to end it that way. REVIEW PLEASE!! I like to know what people think.  
  
Until next time,  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
!!Blissychild!! 


End file.
